An optical semiconductor device, such as a photocoupler having a light emitting element and a light receiving element, is widely used for isolating a control circuit of high power control device and an output stage thereof.
An optical signal receiving circuit, which is applicable to the photocoupler, is disclosed such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,249.